Alexei
Alexei, Graceful Ruler of Lightning (電撃のアレクセイ Dengeki no Arekusei; lit. Alexei of the Lightning Strike) was one of the Four Greater Fiends of Vazdah, Alexei's hatred for humankind knew no bounds. He took the city of New York in his evil grasp and waits perched atop the Statue of Liberty, challenging Ryu Hayabusa to come and face him. History Long ago, the Dragons banished the Archfiend Vazdah, one of the evil deities, deep beneath the Earth, and Alexei, as one of Vazdah's Four Greater Fiend Lords, was trapped in a neverending sleep as well. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' Several millennia later, Dagra Dai and Elizébet broke Alexei's seal using the Demon Statue, in New York City. Perched atop the Statue of Liberty, Alexei turned the entire city into a Fiend's paradise. To further his power, he cast a spell on the Statue of Liberty, enjoying her company. As the Dragon Ninja approached, Alexei took Ryu to a warped space, reflecting the spheres of the universe, and battled him the Dragon Ninja. However, Alexei was no match for the power of the Dragon Sword and was defeated. Plummeting, he cursed the Dragon Ninja and allowed the Statue of Liberty to awaken as an animated golem that attacked Ryu. Later resurrected in the Underworld, Alexei kidnapped Sonia, who had been following Ryu, and traped her in a giant bird cage. As he was revelling in Sonia's distaste towards him, Alexei sensed Ryu Hayabusa enter the Abyssal Underworld, and fell victim to the ninja once again. With his final breath he proclaimed Ryu a fool and dispersed in an explosion of electricity, leaving behind the Heart of Azure Lightning. Powers & Abilities General *'Agility': Alexei was very fast , able to move at lightning speed and performing acrobatic moves with ease. *'Teleportation': Alexei was seemingly able to teleport, appearing and disappearing in a burst of electricity. *'Strength': Alexei possessed supernatural strength, as befitting of a greater fiend. *'Lightning': He possessed great control over lightning, utilizing lighting-based attacks against Ryu. *'Weather manipulation': Alexei possessed a great deal of power, allowing him to cause Weather anomalies like thunder storms and heavy winds. *'Hand to Hand': He was skilled at hand to hand combat through slashing attacks and the like. *'Animation': Alexei had the ability to animate inanimate objects, as demonstrated with the Statue of Liberty. Techniques: *'Balls of Lightning': He was able to send balls of lightning at his opponents. *'Lightning Cyclone': Alexei was able to spin at high speed, creating a small tornado infused with lightning, dashing at his opponents. *'Electricity power': When damaged, Alexei could create a field of electricity around himself and become faster and stronger. Trivia *He is one of the Five Greater Fiends of Supreme Archfiend Vazdah along with Elizébet, Volf, Zedonius, and Genshin. *He is somewhat cocky of his abilities as shown when he fought Ryu for the first time. *He doesn't appear to like "the décor" of Hell. *The only Greater Fiend he met during the game was Elizébet. *He is fond of women: he's first seen with the Liberty Statue and ends up kissing it, the second time he´s with Elizébet, the last two times are with an unconscious and caged Sonia. Quotes * "You humans have the lifespan of flies. I have experienced things your feeble minds could never comprehend... the music of the spheres echoing through the cosmos. You... may call me Alexei! One of the Four Greater Fiends and Master of Lightning!" - to Ryu at their first encounter. * "That maggot! The Dragon Ninja is here!" * "You will die!" - Alexei frustrated at how he can't shake Ryu. Gallery NG2_Render_Boss_GreaterFiend2_Alexei.jpg|NG2: Alexei render NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend1_Alexei_1.jpg|NG2: Alexei artwork NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend1_Alexei_2.jpg|NG2: Alexei artwork plus storyboard NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend1_Alexei_3.jpg|NG2: Alexei artwork with concept sketches de:Alexei Category:Fiends Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Vigoorian characters Category:Deceased Category:Warlords